A smile worth Centuries
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: A soft story exploring Kouga/Kagome. Something's are worth waiting for. Used to have up on Fanfiction but accidentally deleted all my completed stories. Someone asked for this to be put back.


_AN: I hadn't realized I'd taken the finished older ones down. This was originally seven parts but I've combined it into one longer story. Enjoy. It was fun to do._

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 _I._

 _When you were there for me I never had a chance to worry._

Kagome paused, then crossed out the lines. That was a lie. Inuyasha had made her worry, cry, laugh, feel elated, the list went on.

So she moved to the next problem.

 _With you I never felt good enough._

Now that was true.

 _With him I do._

"Kagome?" The rich baritone flowed over her senses and Kagome looked up from the desk with a soft smile to the man who had become her best friend. Who needed that romantic drama when you had a handsome man who adored you, his friends adored you, and he just wanted to see you happy. Kouga's absolute obsession with her had toned down into the closest friendship she'd ever known. Standing Kagome let the forgotten piece of paper stay behind as he gently pushed her out of the home he'd built in one of the caves for her with his pack, they were celebrating and trying to cook the kill of a recent deer just for her more delicate system. When he heard her laughing and saw her playing with the members of his pack who were so delicate to their 'sister' he went back inside to see what she'd written.

The words on the paper made him smile and he gently placed it back on the desk.

In time he still hoped that his beautiful friendship with the stunning miko would become a romance but he was willing to give it time. Centuries if needed, he'd found a way to merge youki with her reiki and keep her alive that long if she would allow, and mating with him wouldn't be a condition. Even if he couldn't have Kagome as his female mate he wanted to see her eyes light up in joy, hear her laughter and see her teasing his pack.

Really, she belonged here where she could be wild and free and happy.

She turned his world upside down and made them all better for knowing her. His bright blue eyes lingered on her smile as she teased one of the other females, a substitute for Sango so far away in her village with her now growing family.

That smile was worth everything.

Even centuries.

II.

Kagome never knew what it would cost Koga to give her the time to live longer. She had learned you didn't question a gift given and Koga never gave what he was not willing to. It had been nearly twenty years now, and Sango was showing signs of gray. Kagome had aged to about nineteen and perhaps in another twenty years would look a year older.

"Are..you sure?" Sango asked, sipping her tea as she watched her children train. Arthritis was already affecting her as the time was harsh and vicious on her old wounds without the comforts of the future that allowed those who suffered so to still live vivacious lives. Sango was worried that Kagome didn't wish to know what the gift may be entailing.

"He is happy to keep me as his friend, and I am happy to accept. Considering four who are mated, and two who are female also extended the offer I know mating is not a requirement." She smiled, her eyes dancing as she looked at Sango. Once Sango had seemed so wild, so untamed..life with the wolves had changed Kagome. Now Kagome's skin was pale but tan for the wolves preferred being nocturnal, her hair was long and plaited to keep from snarling in the wind, her body was lean and strong, her nails were short from grasping the rocks and trees as they ran and climbed. She did not dress in furs, but the leathers were not so innocent either. Kagome wore a long tunic with a slit down the sides, and loose pants such as one would wear to the fields below it. She had thick soled boots on and was indeed very well covered but Sango had the feeling it was more something worn to stand out less. Kagome did not move as if familiar with the heavy fabric.

"If you think so.."

Kagome shrugged, then tilted her head, her eyes sharp and listening to something that to Sango just sounded like a high pitch of the wind, before her brows smoothed. "Ahh..they're bringing a kill for the village."

It was almost strange, how the miko from the future had suddenly become more known to the wilds then those of the time themselves..

For a brief moment Sango shuddered as a horrible thought entered her mind.

'What would Sesshomaru think of her now?'

For in a way, Kagome was already something other then human. Human's did not live centuries, but hanyou and youkai did not have miko powers.

The thoughts were ignored though as the slim form in men's clothing went to greet the pack, laughing and exchanging noises that it seemed Kagome did not even realize were canine..

Little by little Kagome was becoming someone Sango did not know, but she felt was even more amazing.

III.

Miroku would have never thought to call the wolf prince patient. However, as he watched the way he teased and joked with Kagome, helping her and just being there for her it became apparent that the wolf was doing his best to prove himself to the one he wanted. The boasts and whirlwind visits-displays of power that they had been- had been replaced by being there, by being himself, and by letting his guard down. Things no demoness would want..but that Koga had realized Kagome loved. What did she need for power? She'd spent years of her life chasing down the most powerful to put together a jewel with no rival that was hers by right and so corrupted she could not see a use for it in the world. What did she want for pride and boastful tales when she had been on journeys that would be mangled and told as different legends for years to come for no one would believe they had experienced all that alone.

What Kagome cherished-whether she was aware of it or not- was that he let her be her own woman, he teased and out muscled her at times, but he also conceded to her tactical mind and advanced learning without being threatened by it. If anything he was curious and when she couldn't think of how to explain something he'd just smile and say it was a good thing she at least knew it then.

The wolf was very patient.

Miroku smiled as he watched Koga clean the kill completely before bringing it over, knowing the miko did not even now enjoy the sight of dead animals. It was already cut up and on sticks before he handed them to her for her to cook, something that they all enjoyed around her but they would go eat greater amounts of raw meat to fuel their bodies away from her eyes. He would make sure there was fresh water nearby, and a hotspring was pointed out when available. He made sure she had clothing and tea and small luxuries. The things Kagome desired were not bejewled combs and garments, but sturdy tools for tanning the hides, needles and thread for mending, baskets and bags for her herbs..

Miroku was always amused when Koga would come to the village so Kagome could visit, and then go ask Kaede what certain items were for and how they were best to be set up and if she knew the best place to obtain them.

Kagome did not try to civilize the wolves, she just wanted supplies to keep her ability to keep herself and those around her healthy and their lives a little easier. In return Koga tried to help her, realizing in some way it would benefit his pack as well as the miko he loved.

He was being a provider, he let her go her own way and pull her own weight, he made sure people never took her teas and salves for granted..

Yes, the wolf prince was indeed patient. It was subtle but there was already a bond there, a gentle comfort such as the one he had found recently with his own wife Sango, years later. That reassurance that someone was there and could be relied on utterly. Whether Kagome knew it or not she was becoming the true alpha female and he saw the tenderness in their interactions that was so slight, so natural it seemed to not even be there.

A brushing of hands, the soft smiles, the fact that they were so thankful of the other's presence..

Miroku had to admit he wasn't sure how the wolf did it..

But then it seemed that Koga was planning for centuries rather then years.

IV.

It was inevitable really that the lord of the west would come upon them one day leaving Edo. He was visiting Rin and her family since it had been almost thirty years and she was a mother to four children having married into a samurai family that was respectable and willing to give allegience to Sesshomaru.

He stepped into view in the midst of the thickest part of Inuyasha's forest, just on the outskirts. No doubt checking that the wolf youkai he sensed would not alarm Rin. What he had not expected, was the blue eyed female with them. She scented so strongly of wolves he didn't even really let his eyes roam over her. After all, what did he care for a female of the foul smelling wolves?

It was the nagging sensation however that he knew that strange twist of energy that made him finally take notice of the weaker youkai.

Miko.

One was a miko.

There was a long heavy pause, the wolves getting tense but not growling, and certainly not as defensive as they would normally be. The small form that was naturally in the middle where she was the most protected just stood there with a soft smile and bowed her head.

There was a flash of the flesh on her neck then, and his eyes narrowed. There was a strangeness to the bow, a difference to the way of how she held herself that made it impossible for this miko to be any but the one he had thought his brothers. The one that had dared to call him brother when they seemed to be courting.

She smiled then, coming up from her bow and looked to the wolf prince, still not having said a word. This more then anything confused Sesshomaru and made his attention sharpen. Since when did she defer to the wolf prince, as she never had to his half brother?

The slight nod and then the miko moved behind the wolf prince, not speaking out of place and turn to him.

That was also unlike her, and she was not aged..she looked even younger then Rin these days. His eyes still could see her as she moved further into the pack, the way she moved, the bulky men's clothing..something was strange.

He was now curious.

Koga was actually not concerned in the least. He knew the more powerful dog was curious and had things he wanted to ask, he also knew Sesshomaru would never lower himself to do so in front of others. So they waited, silent and respectful but not cowering, nor challenging.

Eventually Sesshomaru dismissed them and turned away. He felt Kagome rest her hand on his upper arm and gave her a fanged smile as they turned and resumed heading back with the wolves to their den. He couldn't believe how proud he was of her, she'd communicated flawlessly without a word, understanding now as she hadn't years before that direct eye contact and to simply assault the other youkai with words would be unnecessary.

He fell even more in love with her at every moment it seemed, and was more pleased then he would be able to tell, at having her walk beside him, humming one of her nonsense tunes and never having thought to remove her touch from his arm.

V.

It was a late afternoon with the sun beginning to fall behind the mountains when Sesshomaru came across the miko alone in a clearing. She had sensed him long ago, he could tell by the way her body was, that she knew he was there and had the languid calm as she dug up the plants she was placing in her leather bag of a prey that knew the predator had no interest in her. Aware, not alarmed.

Golden eyes raked over her, so different here then when she had been leaving Edo. Gone was the bulky men's clothing, the large hat and appearance of one much younger. Instead she had the sort of youth of one who belonged to the dusk between time like a youkai. Her clothing was simple, a set of wrapped cloth around her chest and torso, a light open haori to ward of the coming chill, a pair of feet bare save for the leather wrapped around them to her upper calves for support when ankles may be prone to twist on rocky ground. Her legs were bare like the wolves but she wore a skirt of leather to mid thigh, not fur. There was no fur on her, and her hair was loose and long, nearly to her knees in carefully tended long waves showing someone groomed it for her every day.

Her skin was a rich fawn color, and the leathers she wore a normal variation of browns. There was nothing about her that bespoke she was in the care of a prince, much like the wolves who shunned whatever they didn't need. Still everything was of the finest cut and preparation. The leather she wore was butter soft and delicate, her haori was a light blend of wool and silk with no pattern other then a light cloud one woven into it. It was as understated as the woman wearing it. Finally she straightened, and the blue eyes he remembered glaring at him from the side of his brother met his..and were different.

There was a depth to them that no human could hold save the ones who had glimpsed beyond the world, a hue of gold around the iris that told Sesshomaru all he needed..and only created more questions. Kagome bowed her head to him and her voice, huskier then he recalled with both age and the lack of use, the tone of one used to communication non-verbally rolled over his senses. "Sesshomaru-sama, welcome to the mountains of the wolves. You walk where you will, but if there is anything you feel beneath you to procure, allow this servant to know."

Sesshomaru felt one eyebrow go up at the formal ancient greeting. He had not thought Kouga to even be aware of the intricacies of the ancient ways, much less have taught his priestess in his care. With a soft hn, the lord of the west turned and left.

He had his answer as to the woman's presence and lack of age, the entire pack was feeding her ki with theirs to extend her life and interweave her existence with theirs as if she was true pack. No surprise since they had always called her sister...

And far more questions. Since when did Kouga know the old ways, and since when did a miko manage to adopt all the nuances of body language?

Kagome watched him leave, then with a shake of her head began the climb back to where her pack was, her honorguard always within distance to come at her call..but respecting her need to be independent. The power in this place, and her packmates, was a different power then Sesshomaru would recognize. It had taken Kagome nearly a decade to understand it. The wolves here were more alike their mundane allies then anyone would have guessed, they sought power only to defend and protect..not to war, to fight, or to conquer. The pack as a whole had become immensely powerful though the individuals were not...and it was as it should be. Kagome smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to help her, easily moving them as only a youkai could to the cave and not questioning the scent of Sesshomaru clinging around her. Instead Kouga just gave her a wolfish grin.

"How's my woman doing after her trip?"

Kagome laughed, giving him the smile that was just for him. "I am glad to be home, Kouga."

Kouga watched as she went to cut the herbs to rub on their meat for dinner, his eyes soft as he watched her interact. One of these days, she'd respond and call him her man, her wolf.

Every day her actions said it was a little bit closer.

Every day he fell in love a little more.

VI.

It was days like this that made Kouga realize again how much he loved Kagome. Just seeing her playing with the new batch of cubs one of his wolves had whelped and her utter joy...

Usually in the wild only the alpha pair had children. Demons were a little different and so were their more animal counterparts like his demon wolves that ran with the pack, they needed numbers though nature seemed to kick in and make them sterile if they started to outgrow their lands. After the last few years though his pack had been all but decimated so it was good to see the little ones. It wasn't as if they were all guaranteed to survive either..though it was a lot more likely with Kagome around.

He grinned a fanged smile as he watched her scoop up and cuddle the smallest runt he'd ever seen. The little all black cub was still pathetically small and weak..of course the miko had decided that was -her- puppy now, ignoring when the wolves whined about the canine term being applied to a cub..it was hers. The mother was content to feed it for now rather then abandon it as she normally would, since the miko was always helping with her cubs as it were. Still..

He watched the tiny little closed eyed cub lick at his miko's fingers, the utter peace and joy on her face as the one who needed her most captured all her attention..

Was it really a wonder then why she'd stayed with Inuyasha all that time? Kagome's heart demanded she be with those who needed her. Kouga was just glad he'd been able to convince her that not only did he need her, but his entire pack..

He liked to think she needed them too.

Those beautiful blue eyes met with his and she gave one of her heart stopping happy smiles that crinkled up her nose, dirt and fur covered as she was with her hair currently snarled from the affections of the wolves about her..

He didn't deserve her but he thanked the gods for every moment she was there.

VII.

()()()()()()

Sesshomaru lingered around Edo for a few days, wondering though he would not admit to it, if he would see the strange once miko of his brothers again. None of those there spoke of her it was as if she'd somehow simply slipped away from their lives like water. When she was spoken of it was the woman she had been, the mere girl child with a fate of the gods will upon her shoulders.

Only once did he hear the monk speak softly to his wife of the strange quiet woman he had glimpsed beside the leader of the wolf pack so near.

"I don't think she's fully human anymore. At least..not in her thoughts."

Sango was silent, anyone else may have thought she would not answer but Sesshomaru was used to the heavy weighted thoughts of one who did not know what they should reveal. Eventually though the low tones of the slayer whispered out, as if the words themselves escaped her lips of their own will.

"She never really did think like us. Only so much can be explained on her birthplace. I think..perhaps..she always was still trying to be someone else. He..amongst them.." the rest would not be permitted past her lips. Nor did the monk, though he sighed heavily, try to finish it. Leaving Sesshomaru's own thoughts to complete the circle.

She felt no need to hide among the wolves.

It was a human thing for the most part, and that of the powerless and foolish, to be someone you were not. To strive to be better was one thing, but to alter ones very essence another. Sesshomaru felt that canine curiosity climb ever higher.

In a glade not too far from their territory the wolf pack was playing about, replete from a successful hunt and content to just be lazy watching the wolves and children fight over the bones. Kagome had a comb Kouga had exchanged some fine furs for at a local village, and was currently working through the long tangled mess of her hair. A gentle pair of hands took it from her, and Kagome obediently tucked her chin down into her collarbone, allowing the soothing motions.

Wolves groomed packmates, and more, Kouga took great pleasure in brushing her hair out for her and twining each piece around his finger until it fell in smooth waves that shimmered like silk. He particularly loved the soft little sighs of childish pleasure that would come from Kagome. This they had found most species shared, the love of taking care of each other in a family setting. Not a few glances turned towards them with knowing smiles as they watched the partially closed eyes and gentle smile upon their human packmate as their prince tended to her. His own expression no less blissfull.

No one said a thing however, as they did not wish to rush the gentle spiral dance as the two would slowly become accustomed to tending to the other. Already they were near to mates in their actions but would have never realized it if someone brought it up. It was just part of their existence now.

"I'm glad you are here, Kagome."

"Me too.."

VIII.

(I lost the original ending, but I remembered the gist of it)

Like so many things, the relationship between Kouga and Kagome was not solidified with words.

One day she simply trailed her lips along his jaw, and tucked her head under his chin with a content sigh.

Kouga's smile said it had been well worth the wait.


End file.
